Holiday Collections
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Just a bunch of seasonal one-shots. Will only be updated during holidays. Don't like, don't read, no flames.
1. New Year's Eve

**This is in honor of New Year's Eve and Day. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Cole's POV)

"Hurry up, Sis!" Jay yelled, "It's thirty seconds to midnight!"

"I'm coming!" Emily snapped, staggering into the living room, her arms laden with chips and sodas. I plucked a Diet Coke out of the pile, popping the lid open. She scowled at me, but just then, everyone else swarmed her, arguing over soda and chips while snatching random bags of junk food.

"Five...four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" the people on the T.V. screamed as the multicolored ball that had been suspended by a thick cable from the news center shattered into a million shards on the pavement below.

"Happy New Year!" Kai shouted, throwing his head back and shaking it. I rolled my eyes, grinning, while Emily, Sam, Jen, and Nya started singing Auld Lang Syne.

"What's this year going to bring?" Lloyd wondered, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her into him.

"New enemies?" Jay asked before letting out a huge, loud belch from drinking Mountain Dew too fast. Emily beat him by drinking two Coke Vanillas and waiting for a few seconds before letting out the _loudest_ belch I ever heard. It echoed around the entire _Bounty_. I'm surprised that the people on T.V. didn't ask, "What was that?"

"What? Excuse me," Emily said.

"Probably new enemies." Lloyd replied to Jay's question.

"For 2014, I do hope that you will all train harder," Sensei Wu said. Once again, we all looked at Emily, who shrugged.

"I train hard enough already," she began, "and...what the heck?" She ran to the window, looking out for a few seconds before turning around.

"Fireworks," was all she said.

"If they start a forest fire, they will _hear_ from me," Rachel said threateningly. Jen rolled her sea blue eyes.

"Relax," she assured the Nature Kunoichi, "besides, I'll put it out."

"But the animals and plants!" Rachel protested.

"Relax," Emily said, "besides, there isn't going to be a..." Just then, there was a big explosion. Jen sighed.

"Well, Happy New Year," she said before leaping out the window towards the new fire. Kai rolled his eyes before taking off after her.

This will be an interesting year, I have no doubt about it.

* * *

**Happy 2014, guys.**

**Best wishes from,**

** The Gray Ninja246**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Not all of the collections will contain my OCs, but this one will. (Heads up.)**

**I don't own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

I snuck up behind Rachel before sliding my hands over her eyes.

"What the...Lloyd!" she exclaimed, but laughter could be heard clearly in her voice. I grinned.

"Hey," I said, "you know what today is?"

"I can only imagine," she replied sarcastically, "is it Christmas?"

"Nope," I giggled before kissing her cheek. "I'll give you a hint: it has candy." She sighed.

"Halloween?" she guessed, "Valentine's Day?"

"Yep."

"Figures..."

"And," I continued on, removing my hands from her eyes, "I booked reservations at Ninjago's number one restaurant. I've got a surprise for you, too," I added.

"How much time is there until we're scheduled?" She looked at me, her hawk brown eyes staring deep into my emerald green ones.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "there's _plenty_ of time left for you to get ready. Unlike the half-hour that Cole and Jay gave to _their_ girlfriends," I added.

* * *

(Cole's POV)

"And you didn't bother to _tell_ me about two and a half hours _earlier_?" Emily yelled. I flinched at the sharpness of her words.

"I thought that a half an hour was enough!" I protested.

"You're not a female, Cole, so you don't know what it's _like_ trying to get ready in a half-hour! My _gosh_!"

"You don't need to worry about make-up, if that's all you're worried about," I tried to reassure her.

"I'm sick of the same old dumb braid, but it takes a while to straighten it _or_ curl it, it's _that freaking long_!"

"Get a haircut?" I suggested timidly, edging closer to the door just in case.

"And not only that, but then there's the whole outfit with matching accessories!" She ignored what I said. Yep, it was a mistake not giving her about three hours in advance. And she was letting me know it, too...

"Can I run for my life now?" I asked politely, but my voice trembled a little with fear. She scares the _Underworld_ out of me when she is ticked off.

"You're not going _anywhere_, Hence!" she screeched, "Until _I_ say so!" Yeah...this will take a while.

"Okay, fine. I'll cancel," I said, throwing my hands in the air, "And we can stay home like what Zane and Jen are doing."

"But where's the excitement in staying home?" Emily reminded me in a voice that told me that she was calming down.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do it," I began in a steady voice, although my temper was going to explode. "We're going to go to dinner and come back here to veg."

"Whoever said anything about _vegging_?" Oops...I face-palmed.

"Uh, obviously me?" I tried.

"Anything else planned at the last second?"

"You know what...never mind."

"...I didn't say it was a _bad_ idea!"

"But you didn't say that it was a good idea, either," I pointed out.

"...I think it's a great idea."

* * *

(Josh's POV)

_Oh, crap,_ I thought as Jordan opened the door. Her long, pure black hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail, and the silver streak in her hair stood out in sharp contrast. She was wearing dark gray baggy jeans with multiple rips and holes, a _Modern Warfare II_ t-shirt underneath her black hoodie, and black-dark gray-white Osiris sneakers. She was chewing a large piece of bubble gum, and she blew an enormous bubble before popping it. She also had a large can of Monster in her hand, and she took a large slurp before belching loudly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her, her death black eyes with bold lantern yellow flecks narrowed before taking another large gulp of the electric green-colored liquid. I fidgeted before handing her a bouquet of six red and six white roses. She arched an eyebrow at me, I just wanted to back away. She scared me a lot...and _that_ was when she was in a good mood (which really doesn't happen a lot).

"The others," I blurted out before she could say anything about them. "Yeah, I know it's stupid, but they kept reminding me that it's Valentine's Day, and that I should at _least_ give you flowers. I just wanted to buy you a bag of M&M's, Skittles, and Hershey's," I added quickly, "but apparently that wasn't good enough. I can understand if you want to trample the flowers, but at least keep the candy." I thrust the plastic bags at her, and her mouth slid open in shock until her bubble gum fell out.

"Isn't Kai allergic to flower pollen?" Jordan asked slyly. I stared at her before mentally face-palming. Only _Jordan_ would think of pulling a prank on someone on February 14.

"Uh, yeah...?"

"Then in that case, thank you very much for the flowers and the candy," Jordan interrupted me. She tossed the M&M's, Skittles, Hershey's, and all the other candy that I had gotten her onto her bunk before bounding out the door. She grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and started to drag me along with her.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"That's so _sweet_ of you," Nya said in a voice that was as smooth as honey, "but it's a little too late for that." It suddenly lost its sweetness and became hard.

"I'm sorry!" I scrambled backwards as she started to stalk towards me. "But you change rather fast, don't you?"

"But what about..."

"You don't need to worry about anything else," I quickly jumped in, "just please don't kill me on Valentine's Day, that's all I ask. Okay?"

"Well...since you said _please_...sure, I guess." She quickly walked behind the room divider and reappeared about ten seconds later in her formal dress.

"Great," I said as she slid her feet into her usual black flats, "let's go now." And with that, she slid her arm into mine, and we walked into the hallway.

"Dang you, Jay!" Kai called after me.

"Jealous much?" I replied in a taunting voice.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"It's the flowers," I said to Sam before giving four rapid-fire sneezes. I sniffed before grabbing a tissue and blowing my nose. My eyes watered like crazy, and I knew I had made a bad decision on bringing Sam flowers that were abundant in pollen.

"Did you take your medicine?" she gently pressed me. Her russet orange silk dress rustled with each movement, and I couldn't help but think, _She looks fantastic_. Her wet wood brown hair had been curled into waves which cascaded down her bare shoulders. Her eye shadow was a muted strawberry red, and it really did bring out her eyes, which were the exact same color as her hair: wet wood brown. Her black three inch heels clicked against the floor after I had shaken my head no. She sighed.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I reached for my medicine. "But I didn't know that there was _that_ much pollen?"

"When do flowers _never_ have pollen?" she reminded me.

"...Fake?"

"Come on, Fireboy," she said, completely ignoring what I said. "We've got a dinner and movie to go to."

Just as we walked out the door, a large pale yellow cloud exploded in my face. I started to cough hard and loud whenever I saw a streak of silver out of the corner of my eye.

"Jordan!" I screeched, but my tongue was starting to swell up. "Now ub domb it! I am selerly alargic do flober bobben!"

"Ha ha!" She laughed as she pranced around me in a circle. I started to sneeze rapidly, stopping long enough only to cough.

"I wib _kill_ ub!" I screeched as well as I could through my sneezes, my coughing, and my swollen tongue. Curse my stupid allergies!

"Zane! Kai's in need of some medical attention!" Josh shouted as he dragged a hysterically laughing Death Kunoichi away from me.

"Jordan's fault!" Sam added as the tall Ice Ninja appeared.

"It was _funny_!" Jordan cackled. Zane rolled his eyes before his body turned clear with an ice ring surrounding the outline. A large thing of ice exploded out of his chest, and it was aimed at Jordan. Josh barely had enough time to dive to the side and get out of the way before Jordan became a very nice ice statue.

"Uh...a wittle help here?" I asked as well as I could with my swollen tongue.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

After I had treated Kai's allergy reactions, he and Sam left, which left Josh, Jen, a still-frozen Jordan, and myself.

Jen and I were staying home, because we both agreed that it was going to be crowded out there.

"Who needs to go to a five-star fancy restaurant and then go to the movies when you can have a Valentine's Day dinner and movie right at home?" Jen had pointed out. It _did_ make sense, actually.

After checking the turkey to make sure that it was fully cooked one last time, I pulled it out of the oven and set it on the only platter that did not contain a chip or crack in it. I carried it out to the dining room and set it down before scrambling around trying to find candles that had not been used, matches, and candelabras. After checking to make sure that all was well, I brought out the mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, and bread rolls.

"I didn't know you specialized in table decoration," Jen teased me as she walked in. I shrugged smoothly, noticing that Syber was perched on her right shoulder.

"He likes you," I said, nodding towards her companion. She smiled at me.

"Yeah," she replied, "at least he didn't try to peck my eyes out like he did with Jordan."

"He's welcome to anytime!" Josh yelled from nearby. Syber shook his head before his beak opened and closed abruptly.

"I don't think Syber's _quite_ like that, Yang!" Jen called. I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the table, and Syber flew off her shoulder and landed on my outstretched hand. I looked at him, and he returned my stare. After a few minutes, he stretched his wings and flew out of the dining table.

"He makes for a great pet," Jen commented as she sat down. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

We ate in silence, which turned out to be a little awkward.

"So," Jen began, "think the others are doing well?"

"Yes," I answered. "As long as the Serpentine do not catch wind that we are separated, things should be okay."

"I hate those snakes," she said, staring deep into her water glass. "They're such a pain in the neck. They're like an itch that you can't get rid of, no matter what kind of anti-itch cream you use. Also," she added, "_should be_ isn't exactly reassuring."

I did not know how to respond to that, so I just stayed quiet.

"Hey, Zane." Josh poked his head into the dining room. "Not to bother you and your cute little water drop, but can you unfreeze Jordan so she doesn't get frostbite?"

"Water drop?" Jen repeated as she raised an eyebrow at the Life Ninja, who shrugged.

"What _else_ am I supposed to nick-name you? Zane's icicle?"

"...I thought that everyone was to call me _Jen,_ nothing else."

"Fine," I interrupted the two before they could start arguing over names. "I'll unfreeze Jordan."

"Thanks, Zane!" And with that, Josh cheerfully skipped out of the dining room. I sighed, exchanging looks with Jen.

"Jordan can wait a few more minutes," I said.

* * *

**...For someone who has a very high fever, a runny/stuffy nose, a sore throat, and a lot of coughing, I think I did okay.  
**

**Syber is the name that I've given the falcon because 1) He needs a name 2) I think it sounds great 3) ...I've got nothing else. The official naming of the falcon is in my other story _Zane's Fate_.**

**Coming up next for _Holiday Collections_: Saint Patrick's Day**

**In the meantime, review, fav/follow, and peace.**

**(P.S.: Have a great 2/14/2014)**


End file.
